


[podfic] The Old Ones Are Coming

by Annapods



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Possession, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Bruce is more than just the Gotham Batman, and has been ever since he fell into that cave as a child—ever since something in the shadows down there reached out and cracked him open. He doesn't want to destroy the universe; but it might not be up to him. And if he can't stop himself, maybe there's a chance that Clark can.(Or maybe that's too much to ask even of Superman.)Written bySusiecarter.





	[podfic] The Old Ones Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Old Ones Are Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573532) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/7mh96g6mbzv7mxb/AAC5D1Ah11nPauwcf7wiYPwHa?dl=0)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Susiecarter for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to [JolBalrok](http://jolbalrok.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to use his [playlist](http://jolbalrok.tumblr.com/post/173682588785/superbat-reverse-bang-2018-i-had-the-pleasure-to)!

 **Music:** intro: The New Black by Perturbator and R’lyeh by Sephiroth  
Part 1/2/3: Bell Ringing I/II/III by Worldclock (with some editing on the III)  
End notes: Consigned to Limbo by Keosz

 

 

 

 


End file.
